Tomorrow is blinded by yesterday
by BerryQueen
Summary: A woman who can see the future thinks about the past that haunts her


Okay, I don't own the X-Men… but I'm not really using any of them in the story even though this is an X-Men story

Okay, I don't own the X-Men… but I'm not really using any of them in the story even though this **is** an X-Men story.But it's not really a TCP story either.Uh… how about you just read & review it huh? ;)

TOMORROW IS BLINDED BY YESTERDAY

I know what you're thinking.Well, not literally of course.Here I am, a woman in her mid forties, cruising around in the limo on the Strip.Short black cocktail dress with stiletto black heels.Long auburn hair, deep blue eyes lined with thick lashes.Even at my age, I could get a guy half that.Hmm, not a bad idea.You'd never tell I was a mutant.

When most people think mutant, they think of Magneto.A cruel man who has no problems wielding his powers to strike fear into those who oppose him.Or maybe Hank McCoy, a man who looks more beast than human, covered in that blue fur of his.Or perhaps they would think of Mystique and her love of making humanity pay.Nah, I look pretty average.Well, more than average, but you know what I mean.

Looking at me you'd never guess I was a mutant, let alone the most powerful precog ever.Did you know there aren't many of us?Most can't stand the visions and kill themselves.Seeing your own death tends to be hard on a person.And I can't blame them.I think if I had the choice to go back in time, I might just.But then my son wouldn't have been born.Damn paradox.

The only well know precog was Destiny.Most would probably argue that she is- was- the most powerful, but, then again, most people don't know any better.Destiny saw possibilities of what *could* happen.Her visions weren't the most accurate, cryptic sure, accurate is debatable.Too bad mine are.Every sight I have will come to pass.Unless I stop it.

Talk about guilt.Do you have any idea how it is to go on with life like this?Every time I meet somebody, I know when and where and how they are going to die.What a way to open up a conversation huh?Take my limo driver for example.He's going to die of a heart attack on March 12th, 2007 while getting ready for bed in his apartment.And people really ride you when they find out that you knew, oh say, JFK was going to be shot.Gift?Yeah right.

This pretty much sums up why there aren't many of us.Going threw life with this 'burden' of feeling like it's up to you, and you alone, to 'save the planet' whatever that means.I don't believe it's possible to save the planet because man (humanity and mutants alike) are so damn into killing each other.Didn't someone once say evil lives within the heart of man?I can't remember, I was never good with the past.

The past.A subject I've tried forever to avoid.For a woman who hates seeing what's coming, I'm more afraid of what's already been.What's coming, that can be changed.Set a seemingly simple action into motion and watch the fun.Like butterfly wings, a war can be stopped in its tracks before it's even begun.What's already set in stone can't be.And I'll never be able to make up for it.Not to him.

I was a normal young girl with normal dreams.Hell, I was even Homecoming Queen.I was popular, beautiful, and confident.And then the power started to show up.I remember sitting at the kitchen table, looking up and seeing the phone ring.I saw myself picking it up and hearing my father's voice on the other line telling me about my mother passing away.

When the phone rung moments later, I passed the vision off as my nerves working overtime from stress.But the second I heard my dad speak my name in a pained voice, I knew.I slammed the phone down before he could even tell me and just started crying.

Life went on, a year passed and I got used to the visions.They actually started becoming useful. And even pretty fun when I learned the wonders of gambling.I knew when to bet, what to bet and what hand everyone had before they even lay down.I was the best-looking card shark around.

Then I fell in love.Well, sorta.It's hard to fall in love with a guy you've never met but seen in your mind a week prior.But in any case, the moment I saw him in the flesh, I knew he'd be important to me.True, he was already married, but our affair was nothing less than magical.

But, it didn't last long.I was lying next to him, his arms wrapped around me in some hotel and another vision kicked in.It was taking place years later and he was still married to his wife.It occurred to me right then and there that I'd be foolish to sit around and think that he's going to leave his wife for me and waste my life for him.So, I left him that night.I didn't even bother to tell him I was pregnant.

It's weird being pregnant and knowing what your son's face is going to look like before he's even born.Or his name.It never really occurred to my why he'd have such a strange name, not even having my own last name.I must have just assumed I'd get married and my baby boy would take on his stepfather's last name.But that wasn't the case.

My powers really started kicking in while I was carrying him.I started to see 10 years ahead, other people's futures, and even futures of other being living far from Earth.They were getting harder and harder to control.

I was about 8 months pregnant when I saw my son's life.My heart broke into a million pieces when I realized I wasn't going to be a part of it.He would grow to hate me, cursing my name for leaving him in a hospital as a baby, thinking his parents left him because he was a mutant thanks to his eyes.

I wish I could have been stronger back then, but I wasn't.I honestly thought back then that what was going to happen had to and I had no choice to obey.Freewill was a fool's dream.And so with a heavy heart once he was born, I left the most beautiful baby the world had ever seen in a hospital in New Orleans and haven't stopped running since.

The power grew stronger until I damn near went insane.Doctors found me, treated me, studied me, saved me.With their help, I was able to be in control of my power, to only see what I wanted to see.By that time, my son had already started his life, a legend in the making.I couldn't go to him.What would I say?

My limo pulls onto the Las Vegas strip.The bright lights are hardly blinding threw the heavy tinted windows.I can make out people all around me going on with their lives unknowing of what's about to come.The party is going to stop for the world and I could have stopped it.Could have being the key word.But it has to be.I know I said what hasn't happen can be changed, but sometimes it's better to go with the evil you know than the evil you don't.

Well, that's what I keep saying.Maybe I'll believe it one day.


End file.
